falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Red Rock Canyon
(cânion) (caserna) }} Red Rock Canyon é uma localização que serve como refúgio para os Great Khans, na região noroeste do Mojave Wasteland, a oeste de Chance's map. Antes da Grande Guerra, a área fora reservada como uma "Área de Conservação do Commonwealth Sudoeste". História Antes da Guerra, Red Rock Canyon era uma atração turística popular. Remanescentes dos acampamentos pré-Guerra e petroglifos antigos ainda ilustram a região, apesar de ter sido completamente dominada pelos Great Khans. Eles espalharam seus postos de comando pelas terras, mas a maioria dos tais postos se localizam na área perto das rochas avermelhadas. Os Great Khans se moveram para a região após o Massacre de Bitter Springs, onde a NCR assassinou um vasto número de não-ressurgentes. Hoje, os Great Khans pairam pelas glórias do passado enquanto recorrem ao tráfico insignificante de drogas e contratos de mercenários (os Fiends) para enfrentar a NCR. Mapeamento While the canyon has three entrances, it is most accessible from the east. Follow the road west from Whittaker Farmstead, or Poseidon gas station. The widest entrance can be found heading north from Spring Mt. Ranch State Park. Red Rock Canyon consists of several gers, or yurts, surrounding a central arena where the Great Khans perform their indoctrination rituals. There is also a longhouse where Papa Khan, leader of the Great Khans, holds court. To the northwest is a steep pass, starting from a small pond of clean water, that leads past a cazador nest swarming with cazadors to the Remnants bunker. Slightly to the northwest is the Red Rock Drug Lab, where the Great Khans Jack and Diane manufacture and sell drugs. Construções * Great Khan longhouse * Great Khan armory Habitantes * Papa Khan, líder dos Great Khans * Karl, emissário da Caesar's Legion enviado aos Great Khans * Regis, um dos conselheiros Papa Khan's e segundo em comando * Jack, fabricante de medicamentos e drogas alem de 60's throwback. Um dos conselheiros de Papa Khan's * Diane, comerciante de drogas e um dos conselheiros do Papa Khan * Jerry the Punk, poeta do qual não consegue passar de sua iniciação da maneira correta * Great Khan armorer, mercador de equipamento (weapons/armor) dos Great Khans; localizado na Great Khan armory, acessada pela cellar door atras da casa destruída na boca do Red Rock Canyon, mas, ele só fará comércio se a reputação do Corrier com o Great Khan for "Accepted" ou maior * Jessup, só aparecerá se escolher a solução pacífica na quest Boulder City Showdown * Anders, se você derrubar abaixo durante Aba Daba Honeymoon *Great Khans - pessoas da tribo dos Great Khan Quests relacionadas Notes * When Boone is a companion, he may cause the Great Khans to turn hostile. * Sometimes a cazador will spawn in the initiation circle, it will attack and most likely kill the nearest Great Khan. * While the western exit from the canyon may seem a one-way road due to the sheer drop on the Red Rock Canyon side, it it possible to bypass the drop and leave the canyon that way. Near the mouth of the other (southern) canyon entrance, there is a ridge that will end above a point just on the other side of the drop. This ridge is easily traversable. The drop beyond that is a little more difficult, however, and may require some work. There are also several cazadores lurking just above this area. Aparições Red Rock Canyon aparece somente em Fallout: New Vegas. Por trás das Cenas Red Rock Canyon é uma localidade real perto de Las Vegas, Nevada. É uma região famosa por suas formações rochosas vívidas, incluindo uma falha protuberante que forma uma linha vermelha reluzente entre duas camadas de rocha cinzenta (também mostrada no jogo). Bugs * Papa Khan may leave the door to his room open but the player character can still lockpick it. * Red Rock Canyon may not appear as a found location on the Pip-Boy map at all. To fix this you must travel to a nearby place using fast travel and then head back to Red Rock Canyon. * If you enter the outhouse in Red Rock Canyon, the game may not allow you to exit the outhouse and force you to load a previous save file. Galeria Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(1).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(3).jpg Fallout New Vegas Great Khan Red Rock Canyon (4).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(5).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon.jpg RedRock Canyon.jpg|Cena mostrada do Red Rock Canyon, durante a abertura do Fallout: New Vegas. RRC.jpg|Placa do Red Rock Canyon Southwest Commonwealth. RedRock ChemsLab AltView.jpg|Red Rock chems lab (laboratório de drogas). Red Rock Canyon Aerial View.png|Vista aérea do Red Rock Canyon. en:Red Rock Canyon ru:Каньон Ред-Рок pl:Kanion Red Rock de:Red Rock Canyon Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Red Rock Canyon Categoria:Khans Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Em edição Categoria:Artigos para traduzir